


Journeynotes

by emmafrostwhitequeen1



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmafrostwhitequeen1/pseuds/emmafrostwhitequeen1
Summary: A poem based on Alice's journey through Wonderland and the Looking Glass





	Journeynotes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ditty I thought up for my poetry class, taking the POV of the Cheshire Cat and what he thought of Alice after she departed from Wonderland. I wrote this SIX years BEFORE Tim Burton’s 2010’s EXCELLENT Alice film.

Journeynotes  
By Emmafrostwhitequeen1  
Edited by Dr. Lois Jaffe

Slowly vanishing paws  
Gentle, smiling jaws  
The day feels good enough  
Perhaps I should bark.

I’ll offer to take tea with the mad  
Surely when she has crossed  
The Eighth Square  
She’s been had.

Put me in a little deal-box  
But my grin will never fade  
I hope you sampled the sandwiches  
Blotting paper pudding piping-hot  
Introduce yourself to the mutton

Then dream a dream of a thousand pounds  
But are we things of the Red King’s dream?  
Watching you sail away waving scented rushes

Her majesty’s flag  
Tumbling down from the wall  
Look- the prize- a golden crown!  
Take good advice: put your lips to mine

Drink Me  
Shoes and ships and sealing-wax  
Whether pigs could fly  
Some plum-cake, ham sandwiches, and hay

Did you steal the pepper tarts?  
Twinkle, twinkle little bat  
Come fly down the brick wall  
Oh, Tiger Lily, sing Golden Afternoon

Not fun anymore, majesty  
The two-step with the Griffin  
Lions and Unicorns, did they fight?  
The Queen locked them up  
You only dreamed us, after all.


End file.
